Estrellas
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Iluminan la noche con su luz etérea y fantasmal. Nacen y mueren, se crean y se destruyen. Giran en la misma órbita.


**Disclaimer**: estos personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, de la Warner y no sé de quién más. Mía no, desde luego, por lo que no estoy autorizada a comerciar con ellos o a lucrarme a su costa. Una pena.

**Nota de la autora**: Pequeñísimo Oneshot sobre la relación entre los hermanos Black, sobre su infancia y su desarrollo. Adoro profundamente a Regulus aunque ni siquiera le conozca. Quiero a Sirius como lo que es y era. Y también me encantan cuando están juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estrellas <strong>

**Los últimos hermanos Black**

Porque sí, los dos tenían nombres de cuerpos celestes. De las estrellas más brillantes de sus constelaciones. Sirius era el perro, Regulus el pequeño rey. Y era irónico que, en términos astrológicos, se refirieran al mayor como al perro de Orión, y al pequeño como el corazón del león.

Porque hacía tiempo que el perro había roto su correa, y campaba libre pero hambriento como un vagabundo en la calle. Sin normas, sin ataduras, sin dueño. Sin cariño, sin amor, sin familia. Carente de comida para ese gesto que no hacía más que buscar afecto bajo la rudeza de su habla, en los cientos de noches pasadas en otras camas, en la sonrisa triste y áspera de quien ha madurado cuando correspondía haber disfrutado. También en la forma de morder a quien le provocaba, como una mascota a la que han maltratado. Metafóricamente, pues ni una vez le pegaron, ni le faltó comida o techo. Pero nunca se sació el apetito de su alma ingenua y aniñada, clamando por un abrazo o un halago orgulloso, por una madre como la de James, que te encerraba entre sus brazos asfixiándote, que te pellizcaba las mejillas y te regañaba cuando hacían travesuras.

Tampoco el rey gobernaba en ningún territorio, y mucho menos en el del león. Demasiados años habían transcurrido bajo el influjo de la que rige con mano de hierro, Walburga, en el matriarcado de las familias de rancio abolengo. Ya no rugía, ni siquiera maullaba. Se deslizaba por los suelos, impune a los acontecimientos de las alturas, sólo fiel a sí mismo, mudando de piel a necesidad. Porque él no era un mamífero, era un ofidio. Y las serpientes no gritan, no se manifiestan, se tumban al sol que más calienta y no cazan. No les hace falta, ya que inyectan su veneno en quien se les acerca, le ahogan constriñendo su cuerpo hasta la muerte.

Al fin y al cabo, quizá habían intercambiado sus papeles, sus destinos. Porque Sirius podía ser un cánido, pero su voz atronaba como el grito de un león en captividad, enjaulado por los barrotes que le oprimían. Los barrotes que él mismo había diseñado, los estereotipos que le marcaban, la máscara que sustituía poco a poco la faz, el pasado que le aislaba y le aprisionaba. Y Regulus podía ser una serpiente, pero al fin y al cabo era la marioneta de unos ideales que no eran los suyos, obligado a participar en una guerra que no le concernía, a salir de paseo cuando el amo mandaba y a acatar las órdenes como quien acepta un plato de comida.

De niños, no fue así. El benjamín siempre se movía bajo la protección y las enseñanzas del primogénito, quien le daba su apoyo y le regalaba las sonrisas que no podría encontrar en sus progenitores. Le guiaba a su mundo que apenas era más grande que el suyo propio, pero que le parecía novedoso y maravilloso, inmensamente más interesante. Y él se agarraba a su mano como a un buque insignia, como al último clavo que sujeta un cuadro apunto de colisionar contra el suelo. Porque sólo se tenían el uno al otro, en esa casa solitaria y siniestra, en esa familia que no lo era, en un universo demasiado amplio y demasiado estrecho para ellos. Ellos, que no comprendían nada de lo que hablaban los adultos, que no conocían todavía la maldad de la gente, que eran infantes sin infancia, que eran reyes sin reino y perros sin dueño.

Pero las presiones eran cada vez más fuertes, y hay quien bajo ellas se crece, pero también hay quien cede. Harto, Sirius ya no obedecía a los mandatos de una madre fría como el hielo y hosca como el papel de lija, ya no se decepcionaba de los silencios de un padre ausente, mudo y ciego ante la injusticia, indiferente, indolente en su apatía. Ya le había dolido mucho para una sola vida, y se comportaba con la puerilidad que no se le había concedido antes, irresponsable e irreflexivo, caprichoso como los párvulos. Inconscientemente, había abandonado a su menor, que sin soporte, se había adaptado al hueco a llenar, a todos los "se supone" y a todos los "debes". A todos los márgenes que le daba la sociedad, a todo lo que querían hacer de él.

Sirius era audaz y animal, Regulus prudente y astuto, racional. El primogénito más canalla, el último más elegante. Uno era opulento, teatral en sus formas, el otro sobrio y recatado, parco en palabras. Valiente, llamativo, carismático, pícaro. Escurridizo, conformista, desengañado, amargo.

Como agua y fuego, se habían ido definiendo como contrarios por su propia naturaleza y por su ventura y fortuna, que mucho distaba de ser, en ninguno de los casos, afortunada o bienaventurada. Regulus era como el líquido que resbala entre las rocas, llevado por su propia corriente, reverenciando en la medida de lo posible su entorno, sin casi erosionar el terreno. En cambio, su hermano era fuego abrasador, arrasando todo lo que tocaba, ardiendo fieramente. Porque él dejaba rastro en todos, a nadie le era indiferente. Mal o bien, se hacía notar en su calor característico, rojo y oro. Pero el pequeño rey era como el verde en Inglaterra, pocas veces le veían sin mirarle dos veces. Callado, caminaba por la vida sin transmitir pistas ni señales, tranquilo, desconfiado e inapreciable.

Quizá, si no se hubieran admirado y despreciado en la misma medida, habrían podido escoger entre el cariño y el odio. Desgraciadamente, quedaban trazas en ellos de los dos, hiriéndoles a cada paso que separaba sus porvenires. Manchando las miradas iracundas de tristeza, llenando de nostalgia sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que no volverían a descubrir similar en el futuro, que no lo encontraban ahora. El odio que impedía la cercanía, el amor que estorbaba la impasibilidad. Siempre al lado pero sin tocarse, observándose, contemplándose sin aproximarse, sin relacionarse. Como dos astros girando al rededor del otro, recíprocos y bilaterales. La independencia de uno, la inteligencia de otro.

Sirius veía en su hermano la personificación del relato cuyo principio es prometedor, pero cuya trama se pierde por la falta de inspiración, que empieza siendo absorbente y misterioso, pero acaba siendo vano y oscurista. Regulus le consideraba como su mayor decepción, la persona en la que había puesto todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones, y que al marcharse, se las llevó con él.

Por eso se cruzaban sin mirarse, se desdeñaban, se negaban. Porque en el fondo, en lo más hondo de sus almas destrozadas y sedientas, seguían apreciándose, seguían queriéndose, ansiando un contacto que nunca se daría. Seguían esperando un par para esos momentos en los que lo habían compartido todo: secretos, cuarto, cama a veces, sueños, aspiraciones y promesas. Esas memorias que con su alejamiento, teñían la alegría de tristeza por la pérdida y el anhelo, de culpabilidad y de resentimiento.

Él, que nunca conocería las ventajas del agua, que elige su torrente, rápido o débil, que se entremezcla entre cualquier materia. Él, al que el fuego había conseguido calentar y reconfortar alguna vez, que ahora sólo reconocía la quemadura que había producido. Tan opuestos y antagónicos, y,-por consiguiente-, tan complementarios.

Se atraían y se repelían, como dos imanes equivalentes en su polaridad. Los insultos cubrían las sonrisas de antaño, y se habían dejado arrastrar por el viento, por los hados que dibujaban su senda en el suelo. Aún así, eran hermanos. Y ese es un lazo que nunca se rompe por muy vasta que sea la distancia, física o alegórica. Sangre de su sangre, el mismo adn espiral en sus genes.

Si no habían vivido como tal, morirían unidos en su último pensamiento, en su último deseo, en su último arrepentimiento. Como hermanos, como estrellas que se elevan dignas en el cielo.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo, fanfickers o fanficreaders xD. Triste, pero tan cierto en mi opinión. Así es como yo lo veo, y así es como he intentado plasmarlo. Esperando vuestra opinión.<p>

Besos y abrazos

**Sirop de Framboise**


End file.
